Kur Again
by hollyleaf15
Summary: Zak finds a cryptic in the forest and desides to bring it home. Stange things to occur like Zak has his powers back and this girl keeps on appearing. How does this all connect to each other. Find out in Kur Again. The next story is Kur Again: Operation Smoke Mirror.
1. Prelude

**Kur Again**

Zak finds a cryptic in the forest and desides to bring it home. A girl also starts to show up around Zak. Zak finds out that his powers has resurface again. How does all of this relate to each other? Find out in Kur Again.

**Prolude**

Me: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction.

Zak: Yeah! I'm in your first fan fiction.

Me: Of course you are. You are the main character in this fan fiction.

Zak: See I am that awesome.

Me: You are not just awesome. *gives Zak a kiss on the check* You are cute too.

Zak: *blushes* Umm… Thanks

Me: Anyways, back to my first ever fanfiction.

A girl races through the forest, racing for her life. She is tired but she keeps on running if she wants to survive. She dodges trees and bushes. She trips and falls down . She looks for a place to hide and finds a hole underneath a tree. She sees a house nearby but she knows that she won't make it. She takes refuge under the tree. A creature past by looking for the girl. It stops for a moment and heads toward the house. She releases her breath quietly and she stays up for several hours more. She hides herself more by using the nearby leaves and twigs to hide her more. She looks up to the sky and looks at the moon. She didn't want to be here but it wasn't her fault. She sighs and hopes she can find him and wonders if he is cute or not. She shakes her head and takes a look at her cut, scrapes and bruise all because of a dang wolf trying to chase her. If she wasn't tired, the wolf would have been gone by now. She snuggles up in the leaves and hopes that the wolf won't find her will she sleeps. Her thoughts surprisingly put her to sleep while the wolf continues to search for her.

Zak: Whoa, who is that girl?

Me: It's a secret duh.

Zak: Please tell me *makes puppy dog eyes at me*

Me: NO! Sure I think you're cute but that does mean I can tell you. Besides, this is **mine **fan fiction.

Zak: Fine then. Oh is that a cortex disrupter. (grabs it)

Me: Yes it is. Zak, you better be careful. It's only a prototype besides, it can explode at any-

Boom!

Explodes in Zak's face

Me: See I told you. Well, you guys better review or else I will make another cortex disrupter that will explode in Zak's face.

Zak: Please do it! I beg you!


	2. Chapter 1: The Cryptic And The Vistor

**Chapter 1: The Cryptic And The Vistor**

Me: Hey everyone! I'm back and I have a taco!

Zak: Why do you have a taco?

Me: Because tacos are yummy and awesome!

Zak takes my taco

Me: My taco! Noooo! *crys*

Zak: Okay then, I'm sorry. Here's your taco.

Me: Yeah my taco is back. *Slaps Zak*

Zak: Oww! That hurts you know.

Me: Now never ever take my tacos again!

Zak: Okay then.

Me: Anyways, I will continue on to my story. Zak you better make it up by getting me a taco.

Zak: Okay I will. Disclaimer! Hollyleaf does not own TSS.

_Saturday's HQ_

_In the Forest_

A boy runs through the forest with his salt and pepper hair shining in the sunlight. Zak takes cover in a bush. Zak takes a look around before getting out of his spot. He searches to find a spot to hide. Zak turns around and finds shock balls coming towards him. He gets shocked while Fisk jumps out of bush and snatches his wristband. Fisk lets out a victory cry when Komodo jumps out behind a tree and eat both of their bands.

"And Komodo wins this match," Zak cheers.

"Bruabahabha," Fisk says.

"It is totally fair, you just forgot about Komodo. That is totally your fault Fisk," Zak says.

Fisk continues whines knowing that he totally forgot about the invisible lizard. Zak smirked at that. They started to go back home. It's been 6 months after the cryptic war and when he lost his powers. Zak was a little taller and Doyle now lives with them. When he hears something. At first Zak couldn't hear it clearly but the second time he could here the noise. Zak heard a mewing like one in need of help and a growling noise, too. They both sound close so Zak and his brothers race towards the noise.

They found a large silver creature growling at something. This something had green and orange eyes hiding underneath the tree. Zak, Fisk, and Komodo charge at the wolf. (Zak) _Wow. This would be a good time to have cryptic powers. _Zak jumped on its back while Fisk and Komodo knock the wolf off its legs. Fisk used his shock balls from before to paralyze the wolf. Zak got kicked off the wolf and the wolf ran away, but before it ran away, it gave an evil glare at them. The mewing stopped and the eyes were looking at them.

"Now to see what the wolf was after," Zak says.

He ducks his head into the hole underneath the tree and found a cat with scrapes, cuts, and bruises (Did you thought for a moment it was that girl in prelude). Zak touches the cat and a familiar tingle spreads all over him. Zak and the cat glowed orange for several minutes before the cat faints. Fisk comes over to pick the cat in his arms. Zak looks around before they went back to the Saturday HQ just several miles away. All Zak can think of was the cat and its connection to Kur as they raced back to the HQ.

_**Zak's POV**_

We are running around the house to find Doc, Doyle and Drew. We found them in the medical room. Doc and Drew look at us then saw what Fisk was holding. It was the cat and Drew grabbed the cat. Doc and Drew went over and put the cat on the medical table. Doyle pushes me and my brothers out. I stayed outside of the room while Fisk and Komodo went to go to the kitchen to eat something.

"Look mine-man. They have to be alone for a while okay," Doyle says to me.

"Okay then," I said to him.

I went over to the kitchen and check on brothers. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon were eating. Fisk had a sandwich several feet high. Komodo was tearing up at a piece of meat and Zon was stuffing her face in a bucket of fish.

"Fisk there better not be a bird inside of there," I said to him.

"What are you talking about I don't have a bird in here," Fisk said.

Chirp Chirp.

I look at Fisk and he sighed. Fisk stuck his hand in the sandwich and pulled out a bird. The bird flew away and I smiled at him. Fisk grumbled about losing the best part of the sandwich. I felt something against my leg and looked down and saw Komodo. He wanted another piece of meat so I went into the fridge and grabbed a large size meat and fed it to him. I check on Zon and she was fine. She was still eating the bucket of fish and I gave her another bucket of fish, in case she wanted more. I did some other stuff until I ended up tossing a ball in front of the medical door

_-1 hour later-_

I was tossing a ball to the wall and it bounced back. _How long are they going to take?_ Just then Doc and Drew came out.

"Zak, the cryptic you saved is well now. The cat may need to rest several days. Also, you can go see her," Drew said.

I jumped up and went inside. The cat was sleeping on the bed and I went over and sat by it. I took a closer look at it. She was sleeping curled up._ I wondered how that fur would feel like._ I reach out and the cat wakes up. She jumps onto my lap and starts to purr. Doc and Drew came in and saw the cat on my lap.

"Did you wake her up?" Doc asked.

"No I didn't. She just jumped onto my lap. That's funny, I thought you guys said that she needed to rest " I said.

"She does," Doc said.

"She doesn't have any injures, come feel her," I said to them.

Drew reaches out to pet her when the cat hisses at Drew. Drew pulled back her hand. _Wow, this cat must really like me. _The cat looks up at me. The left eye was orange and the other one was green. Doc notices the orange eye.

"Zak, do you know why the cat's eye is orange," Doc said.

I shrug my sholders. I had no idea either. I think its a good idea to tell them about my powers being back.

"Mom, dad, my powers are back," I said.

My parents look at me in shock. We knew that my powers were gone because I died for 3 minutes and came back alive. We hope that Kur was gone but now Kur is back.

"Zak, when did you get your powers back?" Doc says.

"After I saved the cat. Why?" I said.

"This cat may have something to do with Kur and if it does, nagas will come to get you and the cat." Doc says.

"I'm tired so I am going back to my room," I said to them.

I got up and went to check on his brothers.

_-Around midnight-_

_**Zak's POV**_

I got up and heard something in the hallway. I got up and found the cat was gone. _Weird, I wonder where the cat went._ I went into the hallway and found a girl instead. She was walking down the hallway and I followed her. _What is she doing here? What is she looking for?_ It looks like she had long jet black hair in ponytails tied with green ribbons. She was around the same age as me and around the same height as me. She turned around the corner and I peek around the corner and I found her sitting on an open window.

Girl: You can come out from where you are.

I come over to her and I sat right next to her. She seemed nice and all but I still had my guard up. She was wearing a green tank top and black pants and shoes. She had green eyes, too.

Zak: How did you get in here?

Girl: Now that is not very polite is it.

Zak: Sorry. My name is Zak and you are?

Girl: My name is Chloe.

Zak: Hello Chloe. Now will you answer my question?

Chloe: Sorry I can't. I have to go. Please don't tell Doc, Doyle and Drew about this.

Zak: Okay. Wait a second. How do you know my parents and Doyle?

Chloe: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Chloe jumps off the window and she smiles at me. Then she turns around and disappears. _Wow, she is cute. _I went to my room. I found the cat sleeping on my bed again and I layed down. I had thoughts running through my mind but I soon fell unconscious.

Zak: My powers are back.

Me: Yeah they are, and Zak.

Zak: Yes

Me: Where is my taco? You said that you were going to get a taco.

Zak: Here your taco.

Me: Yeah! My taco! Did you do anything to it when all of this happened?

Zak: No or else you would of slap me.

Me: Good. Please review and then Zak will get me a taco for every review I get so if I get 100 reviews, Zak has to get me 100 tacos.

Zak: If that happens, where would I get all those tacos?

Me: From Mexico! So you better be in Mexico when I get those reviews okay?

Zak: Huh. I guess I'm going.

Me: Be back soon!

**Here is two chapters in one. Are you guys happy? I even went into more detail on this chapter just to make it longer.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

Me: Sorry everyone. I wanted to wait for reviews and I didn't get any. I have to get onto the story besides, while Zak was in Mexico I asked him for tacos. Now where is Zak? I my tacos.

Zak comes in.

Zak: Here got your tacos.

Me: Yeah! So how was the flight?

Zak: Okay but Mexico was not so nice to me.

Me: I'm sorry; I am going to get you something.

Zak: Thanks I guess. I am kind of scared of what you will bring me.

Me: Zak! That's mean. Do you want a present or not?

Zak: Yeah I do.

Me: Okay then. Now we get back to the story. I do not own TSS.

_**Zak's POV**_

I woke up around 6 am. Usually I'm not a morning person, oh wells. I got up only to find the cat was sleeping at my feet. I gently pushed the cat off of me and I went to the kitchen. Doc and Drew were talking about the cat. They were sitting by the table with their backs to me. I decided to eavesdrop (for good reasons).

Drew: Anything about the cat?

Doc: Nothing.

Drew: Obviously it has something to do with Kur.

Doc: Yes, but what do we have to do with the cat? We can't just kick a cryptic out.

Drew: I know. I just don't want Zak to go through this again.

Doc: Yeah, last time Zak got kill because of it.

I got angry because they thought that I couldn't handle myself. I can handle myself wait. Why am I saying this to myself when i'm suppose to be telling them.

Zak: Look you guys, I know that you care for me but I can handle myself this time. Not only we are preparing for it but we know what to do this time.

Doc: Wow, our boy is growing up before our eyes.

Doyle walks into the room.

Doyle: What's up mini-man?

Zak: Oh nothing.

I went over and grabbed a box of cereal and milk and started to eat.

Zak: Have you guys have ever heard of someone named Chloe?

Drew: No we haven't. Why?

I sighed. I had to tell them about what happen last night.

Zak: So that's the story.

Doyle: So now it's a love triangle between you, Wadi, and Chloe.

Drew: Oh give him a break.

All of a sudden, we heard stomping down the hallway. Chloe comes into the kitchen and stares right at me. Her eyes were like on fire.

Chloe: What did I tell you? I told you not to tell them. Oh it such a bother just keep a secret here isn't?

Drew: Who are you?

Chloe: Obviously the one and only.

Drew, Doyle, & Doc: Chloe

Chloe: Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Oh yeah Zak, you are going to need this.

Chloe comes over to me and hands me a book. I opened it and I found it blank.

Chloe: You are going to need it when you get to the cave. Some girl is going to call and you are going have to go there.

Zak: What?

Chloe: Oh. Look at the time. I have to go. Tata!

Chloe turns around and disappears.

Doyle: Wow. You've got one interesting friend there.

Zak: Yeah I do. Umm. Dad, you okay.

Doc: How does she do that? That is not scientifically possible.

He keeps on mumbling on ways that could be possible to disappear. I sighed. I wondered who will call. Honestly, we didn't get the call until 2 hours later. The siren blasted and Wadi called.

Zak: Hey Wadi!

Wadi: Hey Zak! Hello Saturdays!

Doc: Why did you call?

Wadi: I found something interesting. It's a cave and it has to do with Kur.

Drew: We will be on our way.

The transmission ended.

Zak: Chloe was right. Wadi called and we have to go.

Doc: That's just so random coincidence.

Drew: I don't think it's just a coincidence. She told us the exact thing that was going to happen.

Zak: Coincidence or not, we have to go besides, we need to know about that cat and what it has to do with Kur.

Doyle comes over to me.

Doyle: (whispers) Mini-man you know Wadi will be jealous of Chloe.

Zak: No way.

Doyle: Way. I have seen how this goes down and it doesn't end will for the three of you.

Oh great. Hey at least it's not bad as I thought it would be. Boy how wrong was I.

Zak: So where's my present.

Me: Here you go.

Wadi: Hey Zak.

Zak: Wadi!

Ulraj: And don't forget me.

Me: Don't you like your presents?

Zak: Yep. Now I'm not so scared of your presents.

Me: Not even a cortex disrupter.

Zak: Okay maybe that.

Wadi: What are you doing?

Me: Oh nothing

Wadi: Are you trying to flirt with him?

Me: No im not.

Wadi: You are so dead!

Me: Ahhhh! Help me! (Runs away from Jealous Wadi)

Zak: *cracks up laughing*

Me: You will get it when I get out of this mess. And this is what I get for being nice to you.

Ulraj: Okay then... Please review for Hollyleaf okay!

**Look at this! - (| - Guess what it is and if you get it correct, you get a sneak peek into the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! How-

Wadi: (pushes me out of the way) are you?

Hollyleaf: Wadi, I know you like Zak but you have to go this far.

Wadi: (blushes) No I don't like Zak

Hollyleaf: Yeah you totally do.

Wadi: Prove it.

Hollyleaf: Zak come here.

Zak: Yeah.

Hollyleaf: (kiss him on lips)

Wadi: (frurious) Why did you kiss him? What if he didn't want to? What if-

Hollyleaf: you are jealous. Yep. That fits. If you didn't like Zak, you would not have freaked out.

Wadi: (whispers to Hollyleaf) Okay then. So what if I like Zak, just don't tell him.

Hollyleaf: Well you have competition.

Wadi: Who?

Hollyleaf: You will see. Let's get to the story.

Ulraj: Did I miss something? No? Holly does not own TSS only Chloe.

* * *

**3rd person**

The ship landed in Wadi's village and the Saturdays exited from the airship. Zak ran out and looked for Wadi. Just then a yo-yo came towards him and took his belt.

Zak: Wadi! Give back my belt!

Wadi: (comes out from behind a building) was it that obvious?

Zak: Yeah it was.

Doyle: Okay now for the love birds to fight.

Zak & Wadi: WE ARE NOT GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!

Doc: That's not what we are here for. Wadi, where is this cave?

Wadi: It just several miles out of here.

Drew: Okay let me get the DRV's and we will be good.

Wadi: Don't you mean those vehicles over there.

Sure enough, the DRV's were there.

All Saturdays: Chloe.

Wadi: Who?

Zak: I will explain to you later.

Wadi: Okay then.

They all hoped into 2 different DRV's. One had Drew, Fisk, Komodo, Zak, and Wadi. The other had Drew, Doyle, and Zon. They took off and was at the cave in 10 minutes later.

Wadi: Well, we are here.

The cave was only a small opening and it was almost camouflage by the surrounding rocks and sand. Zak and Wadi looked at each other and they raced inside followed by Fisk. It soon got dark where they couldn't see a thing so they had to wait for the rest of the group. Zon didn't come because she didn't like small spaces and it took another 5 minutes for the rest of the group to come. The cave was very large like it was made to fit the whole entire group width across.

Zak: Wow, one big cave.

Wadi: Sure is.

After tripping on some rocks, they found a huge area that had all sorts of symbols and Chloe was lying on the ground tossing a coin in the air. She got up and looked at us.

Chloe: You guys sure took your sweet old time getting here.

Wadi: Who is this?

Chloe: I am Chloe. Zak, why didn't you tell her about me and did you bring the book?

Zak: First, I didn't have time and two, yes I did.

Chloe: It's a good time to open it.

Zak opened the book and it began to shine with an orange glow. The book began to fill up with writing and pictures. It was written in an ancient language but Zak and Chloe can read it.

Zak: Here you go mom.

Drew: Sorry I can't read it.

Zak: Dad?

Doc: No

Zak: Doyle?

Doyle: No way.

Zak: Chloe?

Chloe: Of course I can and you can too. We know this due to cryptic royalty.

Zak: What?

Chloe: Just read.

Zak: (What he reads)

_Many years ago, the world was ruled by Kur and this lead to many cryptic royalties: Kur himself (nagas/ serpent creature), Hybrids, __Lemurians, Dragons, Kumari, and Phoenixes. Each of these royalties has special powers that put them at the top. To be the leader, you have to fight for it and be old enough too. _

So that's what cryptic royalty.

Chloe: I just happen to be in one of them.

Everyone besides Chloe: Which one?

Chloe: (points to the hybrids)

Zak & Wadi: Cool!

Chloe: I'm just a princess. I beat the current queen but I wasn't old enough.

Doc: So what can transform into?

Chloe: You've guys have seen me before. (Turns in to the cat)

Zak: You're the cat I saved.

Chloe: (telepathically) Yep and you saved me from the assassin. Many cryptics have been getting upset with the royalty and they plan to kill them, like me.

Zak: And me.

Chloe: You're right. See it's not all fun and games.

Doc: So what are your special powers?

Chloe: Healing, seeing the future, teleporting, crystal powers and fire.

Chloe showed us healing by cutting a slash into her hand and it healed up. She told Wadi about the prediction about the cave and Wadi calling. Chloe held up one hand and she disappeared. The next moment, she was eating some noodles. She made herself a table and set up a fire to warm us up.

Chloe: Got it?

Everyone: Yep.

Wadi: Chloe, why are you here?

Chloe: Not only I am here to hide myself, I am also on a mission to make sure all the cryptic royals are safe and I need help.

Zak: So why didn't you tell us before?

Chloe: It's a long story.

Drew: We got time to hear.

Chloe sighed and began her story.

* * *

Wadi: So that's my competition!

Hollyleaf: Yeah!

Chloe: Why are you guys talking about me?

Wadi: We are not, besides why do I need to worry about her?

Hollyleaf: Cause when Zak first saw her, he was like she is cute.

Wadi: No way.

Hollyleaf: Zak!

Zak: Yes?

Holly fills him in.

Zak: You told them!

Hollyleaf: Duh.

Ulraj: Holly, when do I come into the picture?

Hollyleaf: Soon, don't worry you also have a big part to play in.

Ulraj: I do?

Hollyleaf: Well duh. You are Zak's friend and what would be good story with out you.

Ulraj: Well, of course that is true.

Zak: No it isn't. I am the best.

Wadi & Chloe had a talk during all of this and they were about to fight.

Hollyleaf: Zak, Ulraj. Wadi and Chloe are about to fight.

Wadi and Chloe: You got us into this mess so we are going after you too.

Hollyleaf: Ahhh! Why me! I am only trying to make a good story.

Ulraj: I do not understand how humans could be this stupid.

Zak: Yeah whatevers besides, we don't want to be in there.

Ulraj: True. Please review for Hollyleaf!

Zak: Oh that's got to leave a mark.

**Thanks Everyone! I did not get any reviews yet ='( but people added my story to their favorites so I'm happy again! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4: Past Relived

**Chapter 4: Past Relived**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone this chapter is about Chloe's past.

Chloe: Don't go into it too much.

Hollyleaf: Like the person you'd like.

Chloe: Especially that.

Hollyleaf: Does everyone feel great! School is out and no assignments or test to worry about.

Everyone: YEAH!

Hollyleaf: Now let's get to the story.

Chloe's POV

_I was born the city of Makono, the capital of the hybrids . It is cover in many plants and the people there are super nice to each other. My parents died soon after and my only family member left was my brother Tyler. He is 3 years older than me. He is as tall as Doc (right now) and he has night sky hair. He wears camouflage and a white t-shirt. He also wears combat boots and has a jet pack, concussion grenade, a teleportation device (based off of my genes) and a prototype wrist rocket launcher. He loves me but he can be a pain. He is one of the highest ranking guard in whole entire kingdom. Each year, we host a contest to see who gets to be the queen or king of the city that includes princess and princes, too. You have to be at least 13 years old. I joined to help people and I beat a girl named Cheyenne. She had blond hair and she was tall, too. We fought and I won in the end. Cheyenne was pronounced as the queen because girls had to be at least 18 years old to be queen. My friend Jacob joined in and he got to be kind only because he was 18 at the time. Jacob had helped my brother and I for years by keeping me company and adding me to his home with his family. I wasn't allowed to stay in the castle so I had to stay in the house. Jacob has chocolate brown hair and he is very intelligent and has powers of his own. He told me he could read mines and he read my mine. He is 1 year older than me. After the games were over, he came over to me and told me that I did a great job for a girl my age. It almost seemed like a perfect day but it all came crashing down. _

_Once the day was over, the city got attack. Buildings were on fire and people were panicking. The people who had invaded use darts to numb our powers to transform into our hybrid forms. Cheyenne tried to stop them but they kidnapped her. I therefore took position as former queen until we can rescue her. I led the mission myself and we rescue Cheyenne. She gave me an award and sent me on a mission with Sebastian. She told us to find the other kingdoms of royalty and to help them out. I knew something was off with him. He didn't act normal even though he was one of the royalties most trusted guard. We went off and as soon as we left the area several miles out, he looked at me with evil eyes. I got scared to I transported to a random place in the world. I ended up in the forest and I sigh. _

_Sebastian wanted me to control all the other kingdoms. I develop new powers along the way and that only made him want me more. He is the leader of the rebellion of the royalty. He not only wants to control them, he wants to destroy some of them and kill them too. I heard about someone who is Kur so I went to find you Zak. I hurried to find, travel to place to place and wherever I went, Sebastian would follow. He wants to kill Kur so Kur can't regain control of the royalties. There is also something that is special about me too. In my family, my long almost lost ancestor was one of the most trusted royals of the hybrids. Kur gave us a scale from himself and told my ancestor only that the person who will have almost the same amount of power as him will get some of his essence and transform into his recarinated self. _

_While on the run, I have developed to learn new skills and tricks to keep him away from me. That was not only there were people who wanted to use me, people wanted to kill me. They said that I maybe evil and I will rule this earth like how evil Kur was. They didn't want that to happen so they assigned the top people to kill me. They used shots or anything to help numb my powers. _

_Also, I got to meet my brother ever now and then. I can't see him too much or else he will get in trouble. He is really helpful at times and sure is fun to hang out with. He helps me to control my powers and help give me information on places Zak or Kur would be in. He would also get my enemies off of my track for a while just to give me enough time to get out of the place._

_I have been on the run for 11 months when I finally came to the forest. I had to warn you about the danger that people seeking you and me. I had not only my own people chasing me, I had the nagas chasing me for some time so they can make me their new queen to take the role as Kur. I knew the nagas were evil and tried to avoid them. While, you guys were trying to hide Zak from Argost, I had people chasing me but at least my number threat was busy, that was Argost._

_I was running from an assassin. He numbed my powers so I could not go anywhere or heal. I knew this person that was trying to kill me. He was a nice fellow if you stayed on his good side. If you got on his bad side, who knows what could have happen. When you guys appeared, I knew it was you that was Kur. You match the description that Tyler told me. I immeditaly connected the dots but I was surprised to see that you weren't using your powers. I learned from your parents that you had lost your powers until I met you. My left eye in my hybrid form is still orange due to some of the Kur powers have already connected with me._

Hollyleaf: Whaaaaaah! That is such a sad life.

Chloe: Okay I don't need to that much sadness.

Wadi: Wow, I got to agree with Chloe for once.

Ulraj: How do you humans get to this kind of stuff.

Tyler burst in.

Tyler: What's up Chloe?

Chloe: TYLER! (jumps on Tyler)

Tyler: Get off of me.

Chloe: Sorry.

Zak: Ohh! What's that on your wrist?

Tyler: A prototype of a wrist rocket launcher.

Hollyleaf: You got to be careful. My prototypes tend to be a little-

EXPLODES

Tyler: HOLLYLEAF!

Hollyleaf: Sorry.

Zak: HAHAHAHA! Same thing happen to me.

Tyler: Let's go get her!

Hollyleaf: WHY ME?

Ulraj: You humans your confusing ways of life. Anyways review for Hollyleaf!


	6. Chapter 5: Kumari Kandam

**Chapter 5: Kumari Kandam**

Hollyleaf: Are we clear?

Chloe: Yeah.

Hollyleaf: You sure, I don't want to be chased at the end of this chapter.

Chloe: Yeah I'm sure.

Hollyleaf: I don't why is it such a hard time making these. All I do is write and get chased.

Ulraj: Actually, you type.

Hollyleaf: That's not the point here.

Tyler: Really?

Hollyleaf: Yes.

Zak: Really?

Hollyleaf: YES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Tyler: Wow, you are creepy.

Hollyleaf: Oh forget you. And Ulraj.

Ulraj: Yeah.

Hollyleaf: You get to be in here!

Ulraj: YEAH!

Hollyleaf: That goes for you Tyler.

Tyler: Like I am actually there.

Hollyleaf: Yep.

Tyler: Yeah!

Hollyleaf: I do not own TSS; I only own Chloe and Tyler.

* * *

Chloe's POV

I finished my story and look at me like I was crazy. I was feeling awkward but they kept on looking at me.

Chloe: You know I don't need your sympathy

Zak: So who is this-

Suddenly, a dude wearing camo pants and a white shirt appeared. It my brother Tyler.

Tyler: I guess you don't need my help anymore.

Chloe: I will always need your help.

Tyler: Care to explain who are they? (Points at the Saturdays and Wadi)

Chloe: Long story short, they are the family and friends with Kur.

Tyler: The salt and pepper dude.

Chloe: Yep.

Zak: You got a jetpack!

Tyler: Yes with concussion grenades, teleport device, and a wrist rocket.

Doyle: You bought them?

Tyler: No of course not. I built all of them from scratch.

Chloe: He has a nick nake for technology.

Zak: Cool!

Tyler: Okay then, who else we need to find?

Chloe: I would do the Kumari Kandam but they can travel anywhere.

Zak: We can help.

Chloe: How then?

Zak: I know Ulraj, the prince of the Kumari.

Chloe: That helps a lot! Let's go!

Everyone: YEAH!

We left the cave and headed towards the Kumari Kandam. Luckily, it was still above surface when we got there. Doc landed the spaceship on the nearby beach. We headed towards the city and Ulraj came out.

Zak: ULRAJ!

Ulraj: (turns and looks at us) Hello Saturdays and new people.

The city came to us and we were inside Kumari Kandam. Ulraj greeted us.

Ulraj: I am Ulraj.

Chloe: Hello. My name is Chloe, princess of the hybrids and this is my brother, Tyler.

Tyler: 'Sup.

Chloe: That's not how you greet him so do it correctly.

Tyler: (Sighs) Sorry your majesty.

Ulraj: So why are you here, I know it must be some kind of emergency.

Chloe: Sorry, we must talk in private.

Ulraj took me to an empty dining room place.

Ulraj: Private enough.

Chloe: Yes it is. Have you heard about the cryptic rising against the royalties?

Ulraj: Yes, even some of my own people have already revolted against me already.

Chloe: I know who is the head of this?

Ulraj: Who?

Chloe: Someone from my kingdom in the royal guards. His name is Sebastian.

Ulraj: No way. Last time he was in my kingdom, he acted like a real gentleman.

Chloe: Like the say don't judge a book by it cover. I also have to give you this. (I hand him a letter)

Ulraj: What is this for?

Chloe: Hold on one second.

I went over to the door and opened it.

Zak fell down first, then Fisk, Wadi, Tyler, Doc, Drew, and Komodo.

Chloe: Since you are here, you might as well listen.

They all took a seat and sat down. Komodo came over to Ulraj and jumped onto Ulraj. Komodo ate

Chloe: That letter is from the queen and she requests that you may join up with us to end is rebellion.

Ulraj: I will gladly accept, in fact I will come with you guys.

Zak: Yeah!

Ulraj is an okay person. He seems nice but he is a showoff. I can tell he wants to outdo anyone else who does something greater than him. Wow, that is lame. I notice sometimes Zak would look at me when I am supposedly not looking. Wadi oibously likes hime but she wont say her feelings. Doc is sciencticfic freak and Drew is very nice overprotected mother. My brother is my frenemy. He is nice but he can be mean to me. Doyle seems pretty cool. He has stuff but my brother is cooler than him. Doyle seems pretty jealous that someone else is in the spotlight. This family is so complicated. We walk out of the kingdom and I saw something in the distance.

Chloe: Give me a telescope.

Tyler gave me one and I look at the incoming figures. This telescope can zoom in from millions of miles away. I saw who was coming.

Chloe: Ulraj, get ready for battle.

Ulraj: Who?

Tyler: Sebastian.

Chloe: He is going to kill two birds with one stone.

Ulraj: Guards, get to your battle stations.

I was worried. Sebastian is here to get rid of the Kumari Kandam and kidnap me. What to do, what to do?

* * *

Hollyleaf: Dun dun dun!

Zak: She's going to get kidnap.

Hollyleaf: Maybe. I can't spoil it.

Chloe: I am going have to meet this psychopath!

Hollyleaf: That's the plan.

Tyler: Why does this have to be so complicated?

Hollyleaf: it has to be or else it won't be a good story duh.

Ulraj: How so?

Hollyleaf: 'Cause it does.

Zak: More details.

Hollyleaf: No more! I will sit over there by my computer and type up a new chapter.

Zak, Tyler, and Ulraj: NO!

Hollyleaf: (ignores them)

Chloe: See it's your fault. (Points at Zak)

Zak: How is it my fault?

Chloe: You are the first person to talk to her.

Zak: Yeah but you may have made her more upset.

Chloe: But Tyler did make it worse.

Zak: That is true.

Tyler: Ahh. Don't pin it on me. Ulraj made her even more upset.

Ulraj: I did not. Besides, it was Zak's fault due to him being the last person to talk to her.

Chloe, Tyler, and Ulraj got evil smiles.

Zak: Oh no. AHHHHHHH!

Chloe: GET BACK HERE!

Tyler: YOU WILL PAY!

Ulraj: ZAK, YOU WILL GET BEATEN UP!

Zak: CURSE YOU HOLLYLEAF! YOU FINALLY GOT YOUR REVENGE ON ME.

Hollyleaf: (Evil grin) I did get my revenge on you after all.

**How did you guys like my revenge on Zak? He got chased this time. Who will be chased next besides me?**


	7. Chapter 6:War Part 1:Chloe Vs Sebestian

**Chapter: War! Part 1: Chloe vs. Sebastian**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! I created some REAL action.

Everyone: YEAH!

Hollyleaf: Sorry that I did not post 2 chapters as usually. This is going to be longer due to the fights. It will be broken up into 3 different parts. Bear with me. I will start will Chloe, then Zak, and lastly Ulraj and Wadi.

Chloe: Why do I have to go first?

Hollyleaf: Because you are going to meet your psychopath friend.

Chloe: He isn't my friend. He wants to use me to his own desires.

Hollyleaf: True. Good luck Chloe!

Chloe: I am going to need it. (Leaves)

Zak: Okay then. Hollyleaf does not own TSS, only Chloe and Tyler!

Hollyleaf: On with the story!

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

After several minutes after Ulraj had call to get ready for battle, all the citizens were in safe hands and we had lines of defenses around the city. We had 3 different places with 3 different leaders in each place. I was defending from the back, Zak in the front, and Ulraj in the middle. I was alone; Zak had Doyle, Tyler, Fisk, and Zon as back up. Ulraj had Drew, Doc, Komodo, Wadi, and his own army. Zak asked me if need anyone on my team. I shook my head. Sebastian will be coming for me personally and I need to be alone to do it. I look back to the places and they will be here in a few minutes. I had a crystals crawling up my left arm and fire coming up the other arm. I waited for Ulraj to say attack them.

Ulraj: ATTACK!

Many forces came to the front and back. Sebastian came to the back too. I shot at him and his troops and several went down. Sebastian sent off the other troops in other directions and came to me alone. Sebastian came down on a winged beast and came towards me. He was wearing a black t-shirt and pants. He grinned evilly at me.

Chloe: Get out of here!

Sebastian: Don't you remember your manners.

Chloe: Yes but not around you.

Sebastian: Come with me or else your friends will suffer.

Chloe: No way they won't.

I charged at him with a crystal sword that had fire inside of it. He pulled out a dart and his own sword and fought against me. I stabbed at him but he tried to get me with the dart. I was fast enough to dodge it. I turned around and I couldn't see him. I looked up and he was coming with me. I dodge out of the way and went to go stab him. He cut me in the face making a slice in my face. The wound healed up nicely and we continued on. I tried to cut him but he swiftly dodges out of the way. He kept on giving me cuts but they healed. That however does regain me any stamina. I shot fire balls and crystals at him but manage to dodge most of them. He was too quick and I was a bit too slow.

A couple of minutes later, he got bored and changed into his hybrid side, a wolf. I saw this and immediately turned into my large cat form. We charge at each other giving each other cuts, scrapes, bite marks, and more. We clashed out for a long time. I knew I had to end this so I charge head first and bit his tail. He howled in pain as I used this advantage to slide underneath his belly but it was covered in steel. I slid out from underneath there. There goes one way to get rid of him. He turns at me and bites my tail. I howled in pain and flip backwards. I landed on my paws only to find both of us bruised up. My powers don't work as well in my hybrid form and he knows that.

I turned around and I fled to the nearest building. It was a small house and I went safely inside. I breathe heavily as I tried to regain some stamina. That battle lasted for 30 minutes already. The door crashed and I faced Sebastian again. He was still in his hybrid form like I was but I could not stay like this too long. He attacked me and pinned me to the ground. He held me by the scruff of my neck and took me outside. Outside was way worse than I hoped to be. Zak was on Zon and they were fighting in the air with Doyle and Tyler. Fisk was throwing the troops around but he was getting overwhelmed. The castle was getting blown up and I heard screams of families.

Chloe: What do I have to do to end this?

Sebastian: You will have to come with me and give yourself this dart.

Chloe: Just promise me that you will end this attack.

Sebastian: Of course I will.

Sebastian let out a high pitched whistle and he came over to me and gave me the dart. I plunge the dart into me and I felt my powers were now completely useless. The enemy stopped attacking and started to retreat. His flying beast landed right next to us and I got on it. I sat in front of Sebastian and we headed away to some place. I tried to get one last look at the friends and my only family one last look before I was gone. However, my vision became covered with black spots. Sebastian must have put something in the dart to make me fall asleep. Before I knew it, I fell unconscious but before I fell unconscious, I thought I heard Zak calling out to me.

* * *

Hollyleaf: OH NO!

Zak: Chloe!

Chloe: I'm right here. I am only kidnapped in the story.

Tyler: Great now my sister is kidnapped.

Wadi: Why did you call out to her?

Zak: Cause she is a friend like you and Ulraj.

Wadi: Okay then.

Hollyleaf: I need some kind of excitement and this was it.

Chloe: I surrendered myself to a psychopath. Great day isn't?

Hollyleaf: Yeaaaaah. Surrrrre.

Zak: We will come and rescue you.

Hollyleaf: But you will tell the battle through your eyes.

Zak: YEP!

Hollyleaf: See you soon!

Ulraj: Please review so you can have a sneak peak at the next chapters!

**Hey everyone! I wanted to say that I need anybody to help me with ideas because I am getting slower and slower with this. Help me if you can! =D**


	8. Chapter 7: War! Part 2: Zak Vs Nagas

_**Chapter 7: War! Part 2: Zak vs. Nagas**_

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! I have a new partner!

2K: Hello! How are you Hollyleaf?

Hollyleaf: Good. I got a present for you!

2K: What?

Hollyleaf: Here's a taco!

Zak: WHAT! Why did you give him a taco?

Hollyleaf: Because he is new and he deserves it

Zak: And I can't have a taco?

Hollyleaf: Yep. Anyways it is Zak's turn!

Zak: Yeah!

Hollyleaf: Except you are against the nagas.

Zak: You got to be kidding me!

Hollyleaf: Nope no kidding.

Zak: Why did you have to put them in here?

Hollyleaf: Well, every good story has to have something really interesting in it.

2k: That's how you make a story awesome! I love the battle scenes the best!

Zak: Why?

2K: Cause of the EXPLOTIONS!

Hollyleaf: That remembers that one time where that cortox disrupter exploded in Zak's face and that wrist rocket also exploded in Tyler's face.

Tyler: (goes to 2K) So I heard you like explosions.

2K: Of course I do!

Tyler: Let's go blow up something.

2K: Okay!

Hollyleaf: Are you guys going to blow something up?

2K and Tyler: No. (Runs away. Few moments later, something explodes.)

Hollyleaf: 2K! TYLER! YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! (Goes after them)

Ulraj: Okay then… Hollyleaf does not own TSS only Chloe and Tyler. (something else explodes)

Hollyleaf: TYLER! 2K!

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

_**(Note: This is about the time where Chloe is getting ready for the war.)**_

I was flying on Zon and I was put in the front to help control the sea-serpent. I look down and see Ulraj looking towards the incoming objects. Meanwhile, I could see Chloe also looking at the objects too. We are all dreading the moment when the enemies come to attack us. Doyle and Tyler also were using their jetpacks while Fisk had a cortex disrupter. Scary.

Ulraj: ATTACK!

I looked at the air and the ocean. Something was coming out and I saw their scaly bodies. It was the nagas. For crying out loud, I had enough of those nagas. I flew down there and faced the nagas. Rani Naga was there and all her servents.

Rani Naga: Hello Kur.

Zak: Get out of here, you shouldn't even be here.

Rani Naga: Too bad. Kur you must join us in victory or when our other leader gets our new Kur.

Zak: New Kur?

Rani Naga: She hasn't even told this buffoon.

Zak: Who is she?

Rani Naga: You will see Kur or _Former Kur._

I got pissed off and I had enough of them. I kick Rani in the face and Fisk blasted the others away. I used my claw to knock them out. Zon came down and grab some of them. Zon will bring them over the ocean and the nagas would still come back but it would buy Fisk and I some time. I looked up into the sky and see that Tyler and Doyle needed help and the serpent was getting a bit out of hand. I whistle to Zon and we flew up to the serpent.

Zak: That's a nice serpent, just calm down and we will make sure you are safe.

The serpent calmed down and we went to help Tyler and Doyle. They were getting overwhelmed. I rushed over to them and see some massive flying cryptics flying nagas on air too. I used the flying cryptic to make the nagas get out of here. It was working but we will all getting overwhelmed. Fisk was having a hard time keeping the nagas from the ocean from getting in. Fisk even threw some into the ocean. He was now using 6 cortex disrupters on a stick (sound familiar) and blasted them away.

However, we weren't so lucky. They came by the thousands. Tyler used his rocket wrist launcher and Doyle used his grenades. I tried to keep them away by using my cryptic powers. and I look down in horror. Ulraj's own people were turning against him. Some of the people manage to get out of the safe house. They all had evils looks on their faces. The guards were protecting Ulraj. Ulraj was ordering the guards and my mom and dad were blocking the exit so that the Kumari do not go join the others in the war. Wadi was using her yo-yo to prevent anyone who would get past the guards away from Ulraj.

I was I look back up and I saw two nagas on the flying cryptic coming my way. I use my claw to beat them away and used my powers to make sure that they were gone. After I stopped them I saw some of the flying cryptic with something. It was bombs. BOOM! BOOM! The castle was exploding! IT WAS EXPLODING! I was worried for Ulraj and I wished for it to all stop. I don't want anymore people get hurt but then it all stop. Something was off. I looked around for my friends and family. Doyle, Tyler, and Fisk were accounted for. Ulraj's group was still in the castle. I looked for Chloe and I couldn't find Chloe. Oh no, it couldn't be. I look up to the sky and saw that Chloe was riding with Sebastian.

Zak: CHLOE!

I saw her faint and Sebastian grew a grin. I now need to worry about Ulraj, my parents, Wadi, and most importantly, Chloe. Chloe would have want me to go help the people inside the castle first, not her besides, she went with them so they can stop attacking us. I flew down and went to go find them in the almost destoried castle.

* * *

Hollyleaf: How do you like that?

Zak: I got to admit, that was a good story.

2K: Because it had explotions!

Hollyleaf: And a good wicked twist.

2K: Yeah sure, that too.

Chloe: Okay then.

Ulraj: MY PEOPLE ARE TURNING AGAINST ME! NOOOOOO!

Hollyleaf: We will all get to see how that happens throught your point of view.

Ulraj: That is true. I will be a hero!

Hollyleaf: It depends, it could also be harmful to you too.

Ulraj: That is true.

Hollyleaf: Check out the next chapter as soon as it gets posted!

Ulraj: Please do it so you can find out what happens. Also review for Hollyleaf!


	9. Chapter 8: War! Part 3: Ulraj Vs Kumari

**Chapter 8: War! Part 3: Ulraj Vs. Kumari Kandam**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone one last chapter on the three part chapter thing…

Zak: LAME!

Hollyleaf: That's mean. I bet you that you can't come up with a better

Zak: No I can't.

Tyler: Hahaha. She beat you!

Zak: Like you could make a better line.

Tyler: Yeah I can. Hey everyone one last chapter on this three part special! Beat that!

Zak: Grrrr.

Hollyleaf: Thank you. I needed that and ha, in your face!

Zak: Shut up.

Tyler: You don't tell her shut up.

Zak: Oh yeah!

Tyler: Yeah! (Chases Zak with his jetpack)

Hollyleaf: Hahaha, that is classic.

Ulraj: Did I miss something?

Hollyleaf: No but be ready for your point of view.

Ulraj: Yeah!

Hollyleaf: I do not own TSS only Chloe and Tyler.

* * *

**_Ulraj's POV_**

I stare out through my window watching for the incoming forces. My people were safely away in the safe houses while Drew and Doc stood by the door making sure that no one will get in here. Wadi was right next to me. Wadi was upset that she couldn't be with Zak. I looked at the incoming forces again. Everyone was waiting for my signal. 3, 2, 1.

Ulraj: ATTACK!

Everyone started to attack and guards surrounded the place. There was pounding on the doors to the safe houses. I nodded to the nearby guards to open it. Then my worst nightmare came true. The doors flew open and my own people were going against me. They had evil looks on their faces.

Ulraj: Secure them and put them in the dungeon for now.

I was surprise to everyone was against me. Something was off. One of the Kumari ran towards Doc and Drew. Then I saw it, it was a neural parasite on their necks. Crap, who was controlling these things in large masses.

Ulraj: Doc! Drew! They have neural parasites on their necks!

Doc & Drew: What! No way!

They were well controlled and they were fighting well against the guards. I was standing watchin the chaos rain on. I was worried. I looked outside and saw Chloe was running towards the nearest building. I could not let them continue on.

Wadi: Ulraj, what do we do, we can't handle this much longer.

I had no idea. We can't harm these people and this was very troubling to me. I looked out and I saw some flying cryptic holding something. I took a closer look and I saw bombs.

Ulraj: Everybody! GET DOWN!

Everyone fell to the floor as my castle was being bombed.

Ulraj: Lead them into the safe houses.

The pillars were falling down and I watched as everyone headed towards the safe house. Wadi took my hand and we rushed towards the doors. Doc, Drew and Komodo who was invisible during all this time had gone in. A pillar fell down and blocks the doors. We skidded to a halt and I got several cuts and bruises on me. Wadi already had these and the cuts were bleeding.

Ulraj: Crap, let's go to the secret room.

Wadi: Secret room.

Ulraj: Yes, I would use to hide inside of it.

We ran towards one of the remaining standing pillars. Right next to it was like a forward part of the walls that seemed in the right place. I pushed one of the stones in and an entrance opened. We rushed inside listening to the castle continued to be bombed but then it stop. It was a small room that had one window lighting the place up. It also had

Wadi: Why did it stop?

Ulraj: I have no idea. Let's check through this window.

I saw what had made this attack stop, Chloe was captured by Sebastian. She had fainted and she was being carried away. I also saw the neural parasites were flying away, too.

Ulraj: Let's get out of here.

Wadi nodded as we walked out of the secret room as we saw someone standing at the front of the front door of the castle. We ran towards him, as he waited by the door.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay this chapter sucked!

Wadi: How come?

Hollyleaf: I ran out of dang ideas! Besides, 2K wasn't here to give me advices. He was up in the mountains! (Starts to cry)

Wadi: Sorry for you.

Ulraj: That was that hard, that's an insult to me.

Tyler: You are right, this chapter did suck.

Hollyleaf cries even more.

Tyler: Sorry how do I make her happy?

Zak: A taco.

Tyler: Why a taco?

Zak: I don't know, it just that she likes tacos.

Tyler: Okay then… I will being going to Mexico. Be back before you can say . (Teleports to Mexico)

Zak: Supercalifragilistic-

Tyler: I'm back.

Zak: I guess you were back.

Tyler: Here's your taco.

Hollyleaf: *sniff* Thanks *sniff* (Starts to eat it)

Zak: Okay then. Review for Hollyleaf. NO MEAN COMMENTS!

**Sorry everyone. I totally ran out of ideas in this chapter. Don't worry the next chapter will be better. This chapter only sucks because that 2K wasn't here. Dang him. Have to wait until he gets back to edit and post this chapter again.**


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! I am back and I promise that I made this chapter better than the last chapter.

Everyone: Yeah!

Zak: Okay are you done now?

Hollyleaf: Oh shut up.

Zak: Okay.

Tyler: What is going on here?

Hollyleaf: Oh nothing.

2K: I'm back!

Hollyleaf: I just wrote the worst chapter ever!

2K: And?

Hollyleaf: And it's your fault!

2K: How is it my fault?

Hollyleaf: You are suppose to be here helping me! I need to post a chapter at least. People want to read it and people expect it sooner due to it being a weekend.

2K: Sorry.

Hollyleaf: (pulls out a cortex disrupter with a wrist rocket launcher. Evil grin)

2K: Oh no. Wait they are only protypes.

Hollyleaf: Oh no they are not. I have being trying to perfect them except the rocker launcher.

Tyler: Wait. Where did you get it? (looks at his wrist and finds it gone) 2K! Run! It's mine rocket launcher.

2K: AHHHHHHHH! (something explodes)

Hollyleaf: Yeah!

Wadi: Did I miss something?

Tyler: Yeah.

Wadi: What? (something else explodes) Okay who is chasing who?

Tyler: Hollyleaf is chasing 2K for leaving her.

Wadi: Ooooh.

Tyler: Okay then… Hollyleaf does not own TSS, only me and Chloe.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

I flew down and opened the door and I saw Wadi and Ulraj coming out of a secret door.

Zak: Are you alright?

Wadi: Yeah but we are not so sure about the rest of your family and the Kumari.

Zak: Let's go to them.

Ulraj: Just one problem with that.

Zak: What?

Ulraj: That. (points to the fallen pillar blocking the door to the safe houses)

Zak: Okay then. Let's get to Fisk and the others outside.

Wadi & Ulraj: Okay!

We ran outside and found Tyler wrapping himself up with bandages, Doyle grinning as he put bandages on Fisk.

Zak: Hey Fisk, you think that you still have enough strength left.

Fisk: Of course I do.

Zak: Follow us then. Doyle and Tyler, you could help too.

They nodded as they follow Ulraj and Wadi back inside. Fisk, Doyle, and Tyler used their strength (and jetpacks) to lift the pillar out of the way. We pulled open the doors and find that many people were on the ground. Drew was on the ground while Doc was attending to her. Komodo was right by us.

Zak: MOM!

I ran towards her.

Zak: Dad, is mom going to be okay?

Doc: If we can get her to the ship.

Zak: What happen here?

Doc: When the castle got bombed, it caused a bit of an earthquake and we all hit the floor. Some people hit the floor hard and others landed softly. Drew got knocked out and fainted. What happened outside?

Zak: Long story short. They won and we lost. Chloe surrendered to the enemy to stop the attack proceeding any further.

Doc: Dang it. Not only we will be facing the rebellion, we might be facing Chloe.

Zak: What do you mean?

Doc: They will mostly likely brainwash her into thinking that she is our enemy.

Zak: Oh no.

Doc: But that's not all. She might be considered to be the next Kur.

Zak: So what the nagas said was true.

Doc: Nagas?

Zak: They said that a new Kur will be rising up and it was a girl.

Doc: Chloe said that not all of Kur's essence had left her and that she has the power to rule over all of the kingdoms.

Zak: We have to get her back!

Wadi: But how? We need to rest up and rebuild our strength before we go attacking.

Doyle: That's right mini-man, even I'm not that foolish.

Zak: Sorry, it's just that she my friend and I really don't want to lose her.

Wadi looked angry for a second but it soon disappeared.

Doc: Okay let's split up, Tyler and Doyle, come with me to the airship and the rest of you stay here and keep the rest of the people safe.

We all nodded and we went to work. Wadi and I were moving the more wounded people to one side of the room with help of Komodo and Fisk, while the rest of them help moved the less injured people to the other side. Everyone was safe except for Chloe of course. Doc, Tyler and Doyle came back with supplies and we all went to work treating the wounded.

* * *

_**At some unknown location**_

**Chloe's POV**

I wake up with me strap to a table. I tried to move but I couldn't Sebastian appeared out of the shadows.

Sebastian: Hello my dear.

He came closer to me and held my face towards him. I was forced to look him in the eye. Then his eyes became hypnotic.

_You shall obey me._

Chloe: No.

_You shall obey me._

I slightly nodded then my voice of reason was gone.

_You shall obey._

_I am your leader._

_All your friends and family are your enemies._

Chloe: All my friends and family are my enemies.

_You belong to me._

Chloe: I belong to Sebastian.

_I am your savior._

_Now sleep._

My eyes felt really heavy then I fell unconscious still strapped to the table.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Well there you have it.

2K: I love a story with a good twist to it.

Hollyleaf: Yep and this story is going to be longer than I expected it to be.

2K: What do you mean?

Hollyleaf: Well, I was planning only 10 to 15 chapters but obviously that won't happen.

2K: Is that bad or good?

Hollyleaf: Well duh its good.

2K: Sorry for asking.

Hollyleaf: you better learn your lesson sooner.

2K: Why is that?

Hollyleaf: Don't you remember what happen at the beginning of this chapter.

2K: Yes I do. Sorry, don't pull that on me.

Hollyleaf: Some people at least learn their lesson.

Tyler: Come 2K, you can't win this battle.

2K: Yeah you're right, besides I don't want what happen at the beginning of this chapter to happen again.

Hollyleaf: Good then. Is everyone here accounted for besides Chloe?

Everyone: YEAH!

Chloe: Why not me?

Hollyleaf: Hey you are turning against us.

Chloe: But not on purpose.

Hollyleaf: Yeah I know.

Chloe: Whatever.

Hollyleaf: Please review soon!

**Don't feel sorry for 2K, he needed to be taught that lesson.**


	11. Chapter 10: Not such a happy reunion

**Chapter 10: Not such a happy reunion**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone!

Zak: Okay isn't there supposed to be something bizarre going to happen.

Hollyleaf: No. Tyler, got anything new to do.

Tyler: No. Why is this sooo boring?

Zak: It's Hollyleaf's fault.

Hollyleaf: No way, I would blame it you Zak.

Zak: Me. Why?

Hollyleaf: I don't know, I just wanted to blame someone.

Zak: That's so helpful.

Hollyleaf: I know isn't it.

Zak: I don't mean it literally.

Hollyleaf: Be careful of what you say.

Zak: Try me.

Hollyleaf: (Pulls out the cortex disrupter and wrist rocket launcher)

Tyler: Oh come on! Stop stealing my rocket launcher.

Zak: That's his.

Hollyleaf: Yes and I made this so it won't explode.

Zak: Help me!

Hollyleaf: Actually, it won't be me shooting.

Zak: Then who?

Hollyleaf: 3. 2. 1.

Fisk comes out and grabs them both.

Zak: Oh no. RUN!

Fisk: This is payback for all those times when you got me.

Hollyleaf: Fisk asked me to do this so I said okay to it besides, it couldn't be that much harm. (Something explodes) Okay I saw that coming but I said yes to it anyways and I can't stop him.

Ulraj: Do you have any more of those rocket launchers?

Hollyleaf: Yeah. I took all the ones that Tyler made.

Tyler: Stop stealing my stuff!

Hollyleaf: I don't care. (Gives Ulraj the wrist rocket launcher) Go have so fun.

Ulraj: Okay.

Tyler: Well, you got one thing right.

Hollyleaf: I had an explosive beginning.

Tyler: No.

Hollyleaf: What?

Tyler: That you love to get revenge on people.

Hollyleaf: Yep that is totally true. (Something blows up)

Tyler: Hollyleaf does not own TSS only me and Chloe.

Hollyleaf: Now let's get to the story. (Something else explodes)

Zak: HELP ME!

* * *

_**Mysterious location**_

**Chloe's POV**

I wake up and my hair is down. I was lying on a bed with silky sheets and a large bedroom. It was green and black, my favorite colors. I went to the dresser and put on a green t-shirt and black pants. A girl came by and her name was Katie. She had brown hair and was wearing a maid's outfit. She put my hair into a braided ponytail and a green ribbon was at the end. I thanked her and I went out of my room. I found Sebastian waiting for me.

Sebastian: Come with me.

I nodded as I followed him to a room. I think it might be a control room or mission room, not so sure.

Sebastian: I have an assignment for you.

Chloe: What is it?

Sebastian: Make sure that these people don't get in our way.

Sebastian showed me pictures of people that I knew. Doc, Drew, Fisk, Zon, Komodo, Wadi, Ulraj, Tyler, and one that really caught my eye, Zak.

Chloe: What is wrong with them?

Sebastian: They tell lies like that you are their friend and even though Tyler is your brother, he betrayed you.

Chloe: Yeah he did.

Sebastian: There current location is just off shore of the Bermuda Triangle. Make sure they stay out of the picture.

Chloe: Okay then. I shall get going.

I teleported out of there and headed towards the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

**Zak's POV**

We are still in the Kumari Kundam and we were in the Bermuda Triangle. The sea serpant had been travelling to get away from the battle area in case of a second attack. We see some islands and we decided to go on one. It was a medium size island. It was lush with greenry and there was something washed on shore. It looked like a person. _Could that be Chloe?_ We were by the shore and Wadi and I went to go check out what washed ashore. It was Chloe. She had bruises and cuts but they were slowly healing. We went over to her and found that she was still breathing. We grabbed her by the shoulders and legs and carried her back to the Kumari Kundam.

When we arrived, Doc and Drew (She woke up and her injuries have been healed) quickly went to work. They only used bandages on the one that seemed major due to her ability to heal. She was still unconscious but Tyler was so glad to see his little sister. He was talking to her as she slept. We all fell asleep and I was only half asleep. Then someone got up. I pretended to be asleep and peek a bit. Chloe got up and dusted herself off.

Chloe: These guys take forever just to do one thing.

She got up and was putting stuff around the walls. It was bombs. I jumped up.

Zak: Chloe stop.

Chloe: Oh save it boy. You guys have to die.

This was not the save Chloe. Something had happen to her.

Zak: Chloe, don't you remember us.

Chloe: Of course I do. You guys are my enemies. You only saved my but to feed me with lies, even my own brother betrayed me and lied to me.

Zak: We are not your enemies.

Chloe: Oh save your bullshit.

Zak: Why are you doing this?

Chloe: For revenge and because my master told me to do so.

Zak: *gulped* Who is your master?

Chloe: Sebastian.

Crap, she was brainwashed.

Zak: Don't you remember all the good times we had together.

Chloe: I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about.

Zak: Don't you remember.

I had no idea what to do. Then I wanted to tell her something to get her out of it.

Zak: Chloe I really like you. I love you.

Just then Chloe screamed and held onto her head.

Chloe: It's all lies, but it's not. Sebastian. Zak. Oh my gosh. Zak. Help. Me.

I knew it. Chloe was still in there. I reached out but then she stopped. Everyone was up and she was back to evil Chloe.

Chloe: Crap, no wonder why you guys are such a pain to Sebastian.

Drew: What happened Zak?

Zak: Later.

Chloe looked at us and ran off crashing through the nearest window. Doc grabbed the trigger which was by the bomb.

Doc: You have some explaining to do.

Zak: Long story short, Chloe has been brainwashed and was planning to kill us.

Drew: Why?

Zak: I am not so sure, but the Chloe we know is still in there. Didn't you guys hear her? She said to help her.

Drew: Yes we did honey. For now, let's get rested up.

Zak: Okay then.

Everyone went to sleep again except for me. I stayed up in case she came back but she didn't after several more hours. By that time, I was asleep.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I saw everyone was up and i knew i had to run. I jumped out of nearest window. Stupid Saturdays but that one kid was very annoying. He says that he loves me but it's just a stupid lie. He looked at me like i was his earth and sun. Stupid Saturdays. Stupid Kid. Stupid Zak. Zak, a 13 year old kid who manage to save the world and liked Wadi. I thought what had happened after. There was sheering pain in my head but then Sebastian's voice was trying to convince me but i said something that i would never thought i would say. _Zak. Help. Me. _ I teleported back to my new home with Sebastian. I will have to tell him what had happen. I'm sure taht he will forgive me.

I was back in my bedroom. I went to the mission room and told him.

Sebastian: I forgive you. Come here.

I came closer and he touched my forehead. Pain went through my head as i shrieked in pain. Memories from before and after was gone. I felt dizzy.

Chloe: What-

Sebastian: Come on my dear, we don't want to be late with an appointment with the nagas.

I nodded as i transported to the nagas' lair.

* * *

Zak: Why did you have to make like this Hollyleaf?

Hollyleaf: To make a chapter duh.

Zak: Still LAME!

Hollyleaf: Oh yeah, Tyler and 2K are working on a prototype and it's not built by me.

Zak: Thank goodness.

Hollyleaf: Watch what you say Zak.

Zak: Why?

Tyler and 2K comes in.

2K: Hey we just built a prototype of mass destruction.

Zak: Well, aren't you going to tell us.

Tyler: Nope not until the next chapter.

Zak: At least I'm not the only one who doesn't know what it is.

Hollyleaf: I do know.

Zak: WHAT! Ulraj?

Ulraj: Yeah I know too.

Zak: Wadi.

Wadi: Yeah.

Zak: Fisk. Komodo. Zon. Mom. Dad. Chloe… (Etc.)

Everyone: Yeah, we know.

Zak: I feel left out of the loop.

Hollyleaf: Good for you! =D

Zak: Whatever. I am not getting you anymore tacos.

Hollyleaf: NOOOOO! (Starts to cry) You *sniff* will *sniff* pay. *sniff*

Zak: Yeah sure you will.

Ulraj: Stupid humans and their weird ways of life. Anyways, please review for Hollyleaf!

Tyler: Don't forget about Hollyleaf's taco and my prototype.

2K: *COUGH, Cough* our prototype *cough cough*


	12. Chapter 11: The Rising of Kur

**Chapter 11: The Rising of Kur**

**This beginning part and the ending goes to 2K. He made up most of this stuff up.**

Hollyleaf: I'm back! Tyler and 2K have brought their prototype.

Tyler and 2K brought it in.

2K: This is a cortex disrupter-

Zak: Again! Didn't Hollyleaf already made one.

2K: Shut up scrawny kid. Anyways, let me-

Zak: I am no scrawny kid.

Hollyleaf: shut your month. (Duck tapes Zak's mouth shut)

2K: Thanks Hollyleaf here's a lifetime supply of tacos just for you.

Hollyleaf: YEAH! Thanks so much 2K! (Jumps into a pile of tacos and starts to eat it)

2K: Anyways, this is a cortex disrupter machine gun **(Hollyleaf did not come up with this. 2K did)**

Hollyleaf: Hold on a second. EVERYONE GET BACK! WE HAVE A VERY DANGEROUS WEAPON HERE! STAND 50 FEET AWAY FROM IT!

Everyone moved back 50 feet.  
Hollyleaf: (Pulls out bullhorn) Okay, we are ready.

2K: (holding mic) I will shoot this at those 50 targets about 60 feet away from us. Hollyleaf, why did you make them move back?

Hollyleaf: 3. 2. 1. (the thing explodes in 2K's and Tyler's faces) That's why. Okay everyone, it is now safe to return to your seats.

Everyone sits down.

2K: Back to the drawing board Tyler.

Tyler: Okay.

Hollyleaf: Okay then, I don't own TSS only Chloe and Tyler.

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

I was at the nagas lair. All of the nagas greeted me with respect. That's strange, normal they would hiss at anyone. We continued until we got into a chamber. Rani Naga was there and she even greeted me with respect. It was a small room and it only had one table and two chairs.

Rani Naga: Good evenings Sebastian. I see that you have brought her.

Sebastian: Yes I have. Will it work?

Rani Naga: It should, Kur's own essence has merged with her and even when she gave some back to Kur, she still kept some. She should be showing signs that Kur has merge with her.

Suddenly as if it was an act of response, I felt a tingle throughout my body. Something orange was glowing and Rani Naga seemed very please. So that orange glow must be coming from me. That must be a sign of Kur. My powers then died down.

Rani Naga: She is the new Kur that will lead all of us into victory.

Sebastian: Just one problem.

Sebastian leaned over to Rani Naga and said something to her. She nodded as she listen.

Rani Naga: That is indeed bad. The Saturdays shouldn't be a threat once Kur is released.

Rani Naga came over to me and inspected me.

Rani Naga: She is better fit than the Saturday boy. Is there anything else that she has?

Sebastian: Yes. She is a hybrid and has more powers than anyone else has had before.

Rani Naga: Would like to show me?

I nodded as I showed off each of my powers and my combinations too. I even showed her my hybrid form. She was pleased.

Rani Naga: Very impressive. Shall we get to the ceremony?

Sebastian and I nodded as we went into a dark room. It was dimly lighted with a few candles shining with pillars along the sides of the walls. There was a white circle and Rani Naga told me to stand in it. I complied and then Rani began to say something in the ancient words. I could only hear Kur, rise, possess, and release. I began to glow orange and the world started to spin. My head felt like it was being cracked open. My powers seemed to more open and expressive. I cried in pain as the ceremony continued. Why can't it stop? This was so much pain but after several more words the ceremony was over. My head was in massive pain and I felt that there were two minds in my head.

_Hello Chloe._

_Who is there?_

_You know me._

_Kur?_

_Yes. We are together. Don't worry we will rule the world._

_I have to trust you._

_Yes. If I die, you will too._

_Okay I will let you take over while I sleep._

After the talk with Kur himself, I fell to the ground and the world went black. Just before I fell unconscious, I heard an evil crackle of laughter.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay we are back!

Zak: Why do you have to do it to the girl I-…

Hollyleaf: What was that?

Zak: Nonething.

Hollyleaf: How about the girl you like?

Zak: No.

Tyler: ( runs up to Hollyleaf) We just finished it.

Hollyleaf: Okay let's see it. You profected it and everything right?

Tyler: Right.

2K: (Holding the cortex disrupter machine gun) We it is totally awesome.

Hollyleaf: You are going to pay Zak.

Zak: What do you mean?

Tyler: Wait a second, where is the gun?

2K: I am holding- oh maybe not.

Hollyleaf: I have it! Now Zak, a taste of your own medicine.

2K: Good thing we built a cortex disrupter shield.

Tyler: Good thing. Let's play some cards while we wait.

(After several minutes later)

2K: Won't you guys be quite (looks up and sees the area is completely destroyed)

Tyler: I guess that it is over.

Hollyleaf: That was fun! Now I want to shoot something else. I know! I will shoot you guys.

2K: You cant cause we have a shield.

Tyler: It's gone again. (Looks up and sees that Hollyleaf has it)

Hollyleaf: I am not going to shoot you guys. FISK!

Fisk comes over.

Hollyleaf: Here's a cortex disrupter machine gun. (Gives Fisk another one)

2K: Where did he- Tyler, did you make others?

Tyler: yes, after we perfected the other one, I made copies of it.

2K: How many?

Tyler: 50.

All of a suddent 50 people have it.

Tyler: We are so doomed.

2K: RUN!

Everyone but Hollyleaf is shooting at them.

Hollyleaf: (Drinking some tea) What a great day! Review for me!


	13. Chapter 12: Is that you Chloe?

**Chapter 12: Is that you Chloe?**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone, I just wanted you guys to know that i had to repost all of this stuff and this got taken off because of this i think so i will stop it. Sorry everyone.

* * *

**Zak's POV**

Something was off. Fisk, Komodo, Zon, and other cryptic around the world is going crazy. They all have the orange glow.

Zak: I am not even using my powers. How could of this happened?

Drew: I have no idea.

Doc: I do. The nagas told you that the new Kur is basically Chloe right.

Zak: So that means that they tapped into Kur's powers and realese it.

Doc: That's right.

Zak: We can't hurt Chloe.

Drew: What should we do then?

Zak: Figure out where they are. The one place they would hide at is one place.

Drew, Doc, and Zak: Naga's lair.

Doyle: (comes in) What's the plan?

Drew: Basically break Chloe out of his control.

Doyle: Just improvise then.

Doc: That's the plan.

Doyle: I'm good with that.

We had already left the Kumari Kundam. Ulraj put the leadership in his most trusted guard. We were all heading towards the naga's lair. However, only Zak, Komodo, and Fisk have been inside of there. That will be proven to be a heck of a problem.

Drew: Zak come here.

Zak: Okay then.

We came over to Drew and she had out a map.

Drew: Do you know where all the stuff is?

Zak: Only a few but it will help to give out an idea.

I pointed the things I remembered on that one day where I was temporally captured.

Drew: That's all.

Zak: They didn't give me a grand tour or anything like that.

Drew: That won't help us. If this all you can remember, I am proud of you.

Zak: Thanks mom.

We then went over to Doc who was flying the airship.

Zak: Are we here yet?

Doc: Yes.

We landed and we went to the river. Doc and Drew got out a boat and we all hoped inside. We had to leave my brothers behind due to Chloe's powers. I hope Chloe is okay. We drove along the river and we stopped at the middle. There were multiple submarines and separated. I was with Doyle, Wadi and Ulraj. Drew, Tyler and Doc were right behind us with a bigger submarine. We dove underwater and went to surface of the water. We peeked out and saw Chloe walking by. She seemed different and evil. Poor Chloe. She turns and walks into the tunnel and disappears. We go up closer and-

?: What you guys doing here?

We turned around and saw Chloe. She had her hair in one long braided ponytail and she had on a black jacket over a white t-shirt. She was wearing black boots and black pants. Damn her powers at times.

Zak: Is that you Chloe?

Chloe: I am not Chloe.

If she is not Chloe then she is him.

Zak: You are-

Chloe *grins* Kur.

Everyone gasped.

Chloe/Kur: Oh it's not that shocking. Zak was supposed to be my host but due to Argost, you lost your powers but still remained as Kur. You were useless to me until I found innocent Chloe. She didn't know she was being controlled. Stupid girl. I used her to get my essence into her. Now I got more powers than I could have than with Zak.

Zak: Chloe wake up.

Chloe/Kur: I told you that I am not Chloe. She is asleep for eternity or she is watching this through her eyes or my eyes and she can't do a thing about it.

Chloe appeared to the side of Chloe/Kur. She was in her usually cloths and her hair was in ponytails again.

Chloe: Go you guys. Get the smoke mirror, flute of Gilgamesh, and Argost.

Zak: But-

Chloe: GO! I will teleport Kur out of here while you run.

I nodded and we retreated with a new mission on our hands. To get the smoke mirror, the flute, and Argost. All of these will be hard to get due to certain reasons. The easiest will be Argost, but he died. How are we supposed to find him? Chloe, we would love a hint.

_ZZZZZ-aaaa-kkkk_

Zak: Did you hear that?

Everyone shook their heads. I know that I must be going crazy.

_?:ZZZ-ak_

_Chloe?_

_Zak, thank goodness. I thought I might have not worked._

_This telepathic thing._

_Yes, I gained a new trick. I can communicate with you._

_Why me?_

_I couldn't reach the others._

_Okay so how do we get to Argost._

_To get to Argost, you have to go through the smoke mirror. You and Zak Monday must meet up and create where everything gets all wacko. Wait for a few minutes and then a door should appear. Enter through the door and there you will find Argost. Oh yeah the smoke mirror, ask Tyler and Doyle about it. And the flute will also be found inside the smoke mirror. The same guy that got you will that flute the first time around. He will be good. _

_Okay then._

_I will try to talk to you later. _

_Goodbye Chloe._

_Goodbye Zak._

The connection ended. That now reminds me to ask Tyler and Doyle about it. I will ask them later when we get to the airship. For now, we have a new mission on our hands.


End file.
